


Two Drunk Dorks Have Sex

by hollo



Series: Nearer [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward First Times, Drunk Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/hollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-story oneshot of the 'missing sex scene' from The Three Point Plan.<br/>Drunk Bill x Drunk Robbie<br/>I don't really know what else to put here. It's awkward and in my opinion so dorky. They're such dorks. Drunk dorks. D'awwww...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drunk Dorks Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> KNowledge of The Three Point Plan is beneficial, but not entirely necessary: Find TTPP here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3699452/chapters/8185364  
> In short:  
> Bill is in possession of a teenaged human body. There is a party. There is drinking involved.  
> Oops now Bill and Robbie are in Robbie's room wow that is some magic there! No, it makes more sense if your read The Three Point Plan and 'insert' this in between the appropriate chapters.  
> Either way, enjoy!
> 
> P.s. you can come throw tomatoes at me at itsdetachable.tumblr.com

Bill stumbled up the stairs, giggling. Robbie still held his hand, their fingers intertwined, as they made their way upstairs. The music in the house was making the walls thud, and if Bill squinted his demon vision could actually pick up the minute vibrations in the air.

"So, this song," Bill said as they entered Robbie's room, closing the door behind them It was so dark. "What's it about?"

"The song... Yeah, the song, it's like, about life, you know," Robbie said, letting go of Bill's hand so he could cross the room and flip a switch on the other side to turn on a blacklight near the shaded window. Bill frowned, wiggling his fingers. They felt empty.

“It's mostly just instrumental now..." Robbie added.

"Ah," Bill said, taking a look around. It was a chaotic mess in the room. Bill liked it, chaos was just so great. Chaos was wonderful. And! Robbie had a coffin shaped bookcase!

"Your bookcase may be the best bookcase I have ever seen," Bill said with absolute conviction. He enjoyed it so much he had to walk over and touch it. 

"Yeah it's pretty rad, right?" Robbie said. He'd found his guitar and was fumbling with the tuning pegs. "So like, have a seat or something."

Bill obliged, aiming to sit on the bed. He only slightly misjudged and ended up falling on it a bit harder than he'd planned.

"That guitar's not, not quite like that... that other one," Bill said, motioning vaguely. Robbie chuckled and took a seat next to him.

"Dude this is an acoustic guitar," Robbie explained, "It doesn't need an amp or whatever, you know?"

"Ahhh, okay," Bill nodded. Guitars. He shifted so he could sit more comfortably on the bed. Something poked him in the back, and he reached back to pull a sketchbook out from behind him.

"Oh, sorry," Robbie pulled it out of his hands before Bill could get a good look at it, and tossed it aside.

"You draw?" Bill asked.

"Sometimes..." Robbie strummed the guitar a couple times.

"You're...." Bill searched for the word he knew he knew but that was somehow eluding him. "Creative."

Robbie gave a snort at that.

"So, you ready?" Robbie asked, shifting his position. His knee was touching Bill's now, and Bill felt a return of giddy feeling. Bill gave his approval of knee touching. Five stars. All gold. 

To be honest, Bill didn't pay much attention to what Robbie was playing. It sounded nice enough, maybe. He was a bit too preoccupied with the warm-goo feelings that were slowly heating him up from the inside. His body was developing this need to be closer to Robbie and Bill was happily obliging it for some reason. Human bodies and their odd needs, he thought as he discreetly shifted on the bed. He was seeking out that tingly shuddery warmth that he'd felt earlier. Something in the back of his lightly addled mind knew what it was, found it familiar, but Bill didn't have the focus to focus on that at the moment. He'd leaned back on the bed slightly, and his bare forearm was laying along Robbie's thigh. He was entertaining the thought of pressing his arm even closer to the warmth of Robbie's leg, running a finger along the seam of his tight jeans, letting his palm curving around his leg from outer edge to inner...

It had been such a long time since he'd been in a body this age, Bill mused, and he'd forgotten how hungry humans could be in their teens. How unfulfilled. How triggered by the slightest thing, like the warmth of another body, like the scent of bare skin, like the feel of another person's breath...

Robbie's fingers had faltered slightly on the last few notes. Bill realized that in his slightly inebriated musings (was he finally admitting to being just a bit tipsy? Maybe he should have skipped that last case of beer...) he'd allowed his fingers to stray along Robbie's thigh, lightly tracing along the surface of his jeans.

"That last part was nice," Bill said because there was silence and he figured there needed to be something to fill the silence. "Very... evocative."

"Yeah, I know right," Robbie said, cleared his throat. He put the guitar on the floor, "That's kind of all I got so far..."

"It's good," Bill said and he was honest about it. The notes had lingered a little in his head, and he liked the way they reverberated in his skull.

"So..." Robbie said. Bill had trailed his fingers back down towards Robbie's knee. He enjoyed the way the material tickled his fingertips almost as much as he enjoyed that warm feeling that spread through him when Robbie leaned closer and his side met Bill's. He trailed his fingers back up Robbie's leg again, and Robbie shifted, leg turning just slightly so this time Bill's fingers ended up on this inner thigh. Trailed higher, and higher...

Robbie took his hand suddenly, pulled it off of his leg and held it in both of his own. Bill would've preferred if he hadn't. Robbie traced a finger down Bill's forearm, sending electric tremors up his arm, and his fingertips traced the raised edges of Bill's scars delicately and methodically.

"Hey," Bill said suddenly, brightening. He looked at Robbie, and Robbie looked at him and their faces were extremely close. Bill leered. "Let me see your scars."

"Okay," Robbie said without hesitation. His face was flushed again. Bill had a feeling his was too, he was feeling heated inside. He wondered how much more heated he could get, the thought was tantalizing. 

Robbie let go of Bill's hand, unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off. He was wearing a dark tee shirt underneath with some band logo on it; something with a wolf or bear but Bill wasn't focused on that. He reached out to touch Robbie's arms, ran his fingers along the scars on then, felt the ridges and bumps. 

The thought came to Bill that the whole experience seemed sensual almost. He would've frowned at the thought but found himself smiling instead. Sensual. If there was a human word, that was it. Sensual, lustful... Bill wanted to lick each and every raised line on the kid's arms, feel them on his tongue, read the pain and emotional  that had gone into each and every one of them. The thought made him ecstatic.

He realized with a start what that feeling that had been growing inside him was, that hunger. The realization sobered him somewhat - how had he let physical lust creep up on him? His muddled mind sputtered fitfully, he needed to regain control somehow. He really, really needed to regain control...

He looked Robbie in the face then, fully intending to put a stop to the whole thing. Robbie's intense look caught him off guard. For a moment he forgot... He forgot what he'd forgotten, because Robbie had a deep, deep look in his eyes and a curious smile on his face and he'd leaned forward so that his forehead touched Bill's and the contact had sent shudders into Bill's being and melted his inebriated mind just a little. He could feel Robbie's breath on his face; he could practically taste the desire that was wafting off of him. 

"How awkward would it be if I kissed you right now?" Robbie asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Bill's skin prickled with something similar to anticipation.

"Probably pretty awkward," Bill answered. His heart was beating too fast and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Robbie's. He was supposed to be focused on something that was NOT this carnal dissolution inside of him but then Robbie kissed him and all he knew was that the hunger inside him was clawing at his insides screaming "more!".

It wasn't even a good kiss. Bill remembered kisses from many years past and he could admit that the kiss was mediocre, at best. He still let out a little moan when Robbie's teeth nipped his lower lip, though.

"You're right," Robbie said after, freeing his arms from Bill's hands so he could reach out and grab Bill's body instead, roughly pulling him closer, "Totally awkward."

Bill didn't respond, he was too busy twisting on the bed in an attempt to maneuver closer to Robbie. It helped when the kid shifted himself so they were facing each other properly. Bill grunted in annoyance when it still wasn't close enough. He looped his arms around Robbie's neck and pressed their lips together. The kiss was better this time, deeper. Robbie forced Bill's lips open with his tongue and Bill let him, giddy with the rush of endorphins that were streaking through him. 

Robbie lifted Bill's shirt, ran his hands up his sides and around to his back. Bill shuddered, ached, he pressed against Robbie as the kid forced him even closer. Robbie's hands trailed along his skin, tantalizing, but suddenly the kid stopped and pulled away.

"Shit," Robbie said quietly, looking a little perturbed. "I forgot.. "

For a moment Bill was lost, but then he realized that Robbie's fingers had found the cut on his abdomen. The kid's hands had dropped away, and he looked uncertain.

"Don't stop," Bill said angrily, trying to pull the idiot back in. Robbie resisted.

"You sure?" He looked confused and slightly worried. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything..."

"It's fine," Bill said, "It'll be fine. It's almost healed anyways..."

Bill's voice dropped to a murmur towards the end, he was leaning back in to kiss Robbie, annoyed and needy and wanting. Robbie barely had a chance to mutter "'kay" before Bill's lips met his.

There was a bit of a puzzle situation that followed, once they realized their current arrangement was a bit awkward. For a moment they were all confusion and frantic attempts at getting close, then Bill turned Robbie around and pressed his back to the wall. Grinning wickedly, he straddled Robbie's lap and pressed a kiss to the kid's lips again. Robbie made a pleased noise, ran his hands back up under Bill's shirt again and across his back. Bill growled, nipped at Robbie's lip, pleased to elicit a moan from the kid. 

He wanted more, and his body was reacting to that want and need, the pressure building inside of him, the tightness in his crotch as his dick became too confined in the fabric of his jeans. He whimpered, rocked himself against Robbie.

"Fuck," The kid breathed as Bill continued to grind against him. He shifted somewhat, so that their crotches met somewhat more efficiently. It meant Bill sat a little higher up now, and he saw to some dismay they weren't entirely face to face anymore. But then Robbie pushed Bill up even higher, tugged Bill's shirt up as far as it could go and pressed his lips against the skin of his stomach, trailed his tongue along the line of the cut on his abdomen and Bill let out a gasp that turned into a moan. That was good, that was very good. He wanted more, more of those touches and kisses and licks that set his skin on fire.

Haphazardly, Bill tugged his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it aside. Robbie pulled away when he did, Bill was moving around too much for the kid to continue, and grinned up at Bill, all desire and lust in his eyes. Bill tangled his fingers in the kid's hair, pulled his head back sharply and leaned over to kiss him viciously. Robbie responded enthusiastically, reaching up to press Bill closer, deeper into the kiss. He pulled away after a moment, however, leaving Bill slightly disgruntled.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Move over," Robbie said, pushing at his leg.

Bill frowned; was that it? Was that ALL? But Robbie had a sly smirk on his face, and Bill obliged, shifting off of Robbie's lap.

The kid didn't waste time. Before Bill could realize what was going on, Robbie had turned him slightly and pushed him back onto the bed, flat on his back. Slightly disoriented by the turn of events, Bill made a disappointed noise, but Robbie ignored him. 

With that cheeky smirk firmly in place, Robbie peeled his own shirt off. Bill didn't think so much as make a thought noise, an inaudible mind grunt when his need and want spiked viciously at the sight of naked skin. He pushed himself up onto his elbows but Robbie shoved him down again. The kid apparently knew what he wanted; the thought was entertaining to Bill. 

Robbie pushed Bill's legs open, which he eagerly allowed, wondering where this led. For a moment it seemed like Robbie was inspecting the schematics of their positioning, then he set himself in the open space between Bill's legs. He leaned over Bill's body, trailing his tongue along the skin of his stomach and ribs, and Bill groaned, arcing up to meet his mouth. Robbie moved further up, thrust his hips against Bill's splayed crotch so hard it was almost painful. Bill growled, but it was a good growl because it was a good kind of painful. He grabbed Robbie's arms, hauled him up higher, and attempted to kiss him again. Robbie wasn't having it; he chuckled and managed to loosen Bill's hold, then buried his face in the crook of Bill's neck.

"Fuck!" Bill grasped at Robbie's back, pressing into him, and he had to use human expletives because he hadn't realized how amazing an erogenous zone that patch of skin could be.

Robbie nipped at his neck, trailed kisses down to his collarbone and sucked at the skin there. He continued to grind crotch against crotch, and Bill whimpered, pressing against him. He could feel Robbie's erection rubbing against his and it was almost too much.

Bill wanted to tear him apart in such a violent way it was incredible.

"All right?" Robbie asked, pulling away for a moment. Bill realized he'd made a horrible sound of discontent at the last thought that crossed his mind, and somehow the kid was attentive enough to notice.

"You know..." He began in a bleary voice slurred with desire and intoxication, "How fire is... just so awesome you want to like bathe in it because it's so amazing?"

"Sure," Robbie said, puzzled.

"That’s exactly how I feel right now," Bill groaned, shifting against Robbie again. 

"That’s like fucking awesome..." Robbie said. Bill pulled him back in, kissed his neck and the line of his jaw, ran his hands down his sides and just slightly past the edge of his jeans. Robbie shuddered, rubbed against Bill again.

"I think we kind of need to take care of the dick situation," Bill said, still kissing along Robbie's throat. He could feel the vibrations against his tongue as Robbie made a sound of agreement.

"Have you ever fucked a guy?" Robbie asked. Bill didn't respond at first, he was preoccupied with trying to get Robbie's jean button undone. The pants were entirely too tight, Bill thought with a growl.

"No," Bill answered once he got the button undone, "You?"

"No." Robbie seemed as preoccupied with Bill unzipping his pants as Bill was. "I, uh... I read how it's done. Saw it."

"Hngh," Bill grunted. After a moment the meaning of Robbie's words became coherent in his mind, and he looked up to meet Robbie's eyes. "I'm NOT letting you put your dick in my butt."

Robbie bit his lip, eyes narrowing. 

"It seems like it'd be painful," Bill continued, pulling his hands away from Robbie's crotch.

"You're obviously not watching the right kind of porn," Robbie said matter-of-factly. Bill snorted, pushed Robbie off of him. He was still so lit inside but there was no way he was continuing if THAT was how things were going to go. Robbie made a disgruntled noise, collapsing onto his side next to Bill. 

"It can feel good," Robbie muttered, running a finger along Bill's collarbone. It felt delicious, and Bill held back from launching himself onto Robbie again. 

"Okay," Bill said. Robbie looked at him hopefully, and Bill continued, "I'll fuck you."

"What? No." Robbie looked disappointed.

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Because." 

"It'll feel good."

"Shut up." Robbie snapped morosely. He reached down and pushed his jeans down past his hips. Bill watched; Robbies's boxers had tiny skulls on them that glowed blue in the black light. The pattern was distorted where his dick pressed against the fabric. Bill wanted to touch it, feel the heat and the firmness of it through the fabric. What kind of sounds could he get Robbie to make as he toyed with him? That was a very important matter on Bill's mind, one that should require his full attention, he decided.

"You’re pouting," Bill said, looking back at Robbie's face.

"Tch, no I'm not," Robbie denied, but he was still staring morosely at some point on the bed that was NOT Bill. His lips had curved into the tiniest of frowns, and his hair had fallen over his eyes. He sighed dramatically.

"You’re definitely pouting," Bill said, licking his lips. He touched a hand to Robbie's body, ran it along his ribs, and turned slightly so he was on his side looking at the kid. "It's kind of hot."

Robbie looked at him then, a slight grin tugging at his lips. Bill wanted to bite his stupid lips off in a very lustful sort of way.

"Now you're smiling. Stop it," Bill admonished as he pulled himself closer. Robbie looked slightly confused. Bill fixed that by kissing him again, tongue and all. His left hand trailed down Robbie's body and to his crotch, his fingers pressing against the shape of Robbie's erection. Robbie moaned into his mouth, finally getting his arms around Bill again, and pressed his chest against Bill's. The contact of naked skin made Bill shudder deliciously. He grabbed Robbie's dick through the fabric as the kid rocked his hips forward into Bill's hand. Curling his fingers around its width, he stroked slowly, teasingly.

Robbie pulled out of the long kiss, whimpered as he gasped for breath. Bill wondered how long humans could last without breathing, wondered if he should find out. It was a tempting thought. He pressed forward, licking along Robbie's neck, running his teeth over his windpipe. He loved feeling Robbie's breath hitch in his throat. It sent shudders through Bill's body, it stoked the fire inside of him. His own erection was pressing painfully against his pant leg. 

Robbie ran his hands down Bill's back, fingers trailing down to the edge of his pants. His hands headed on further, though it was a bit of a tight fit, under the waistline of Bill's jeans and boxers and against the skin of his ass. 

Bill quivered, Robbie's fingers were cool against his heated skin. Bill found himself wanting, wanting... Robbie squeezed his ass cheeks, eliciting an eager moan from Bill. If he went just a little further, Bill though, shifting closer as Robbie pushed their crotches together again. 

"We need to get your pants off," Robbie muttered. 

Bill agreed. He didn't like pulling his hands away from Robbie but he did. He managed to unbutton his jeans easily, but apparently not fast enough for Robbie. The kid pushed Bill's hands away and unzipped the pants himself. With surprising ease he slid them off of Bill's hips and down to his feet. Grinning, he ran his hands back up along Bill's legs slowly. The sensations as he neared Bill's crotch were almost too much. Bill growled; his skin felt on fire, blazing with overstimulation. His dick pressed against the confining fabric of his boxers desperately. He grabbed at Robbie's hands and pulled them higher, faster.

"Dude," Robbie laughed. He pulled his hands out of Bill's grip, again! Bill growled. Robbie shoved him over onto his back, and it was a repeat of before, only this time Bill spread his legs eagerly. Robbie wasted no time on schematics this time; he crushed their groins together again with a force that made Bill whimper in painful delight. Apparently the kid liked it rough. Bill could appreciate that. He could appreciate it so much. He bucked his hips, grinding his erection against Robbie's. With the thick layer of the pants fabric gone, the sensations were gorgeous.

Robbie lay back over him, continuing his rhythmic humping, and pressed a kiss to Bill's lips. Bill welcomed it eagerly, hungrily, wrapped his arms around Robbie's body to force him nearer. He tilted his hips a bit, raised his legs a little so that Robbie fit better between them. The kid made a happy noise, nipped at Bill's lip. Bill was so heated his mind wasn't functioning properly anymore. All he felt was fire and all he could think of was fire and fire was gorgeous and amazing and this was gorgeous and amazing and he didn't want the sensation and the burning to ever stop.

And then Robbie reached down and pushed their waistlines lower, freeing their hard dicks from the boxers. And he grasped them, a little awkwardly, in one hand so that their lengths touched one another. And then he stroked them, together, as he licked down Bill's jawline and bit him right on the neck.

The flood of sensation overloaded Bill's higher thought processes. The pleasure melted his being. He wanted to tear into Robbie's body and bathe in his entrails but even that didn't seem quite as pleasurable as what they were currently doing.

Awkwardly, Bill reached down between them and joined his hand with Robbie's on their dicks. Their two-speed stroking was erratic but efficient. Bill couldn't focus on what was happening, not really, his body went on autopilot as his mind bathed in ocean waves of pleasure. 

His peak into orgasm overwhelmed his senses for a moment. It didn't last nearly long enough but while it did - he was weightless and breathless and his entire existence was an agony of pleasure and fulfillment. 

Robbie held out a little longer, but Bill didn't mind. He continued stroking their dicks with his cum coated hand, slippery against their skin, his fingers tangling with Robbie's. He was enjoying watching the kid bite his lip, hold in his gasps. He wanted to taste his desire, to inhale it - he reached with his free hand to grab the back of Robbie's head and forced it down to his own, crushing their lips together. Robbie moaned into his mouth, and Bill could feel his body tense against Bill's own. Robbie pulled away, buried his face in Bill's neck as his breath came in short staccato breaths. His hips jerked, Bill could practically feel how hard he came, his dick jerking in Bill's grasp.

"Carter..." He whimpered into Bill's neck, and Bill shuddered. It was probably from the way Robbie's hot breath tickled his neck. Probably.

For a moment they lay there, sweat mingling on their bodies. At some point Robbie had pulled his hand away from their dicks and grasped Bill's hand, pulled them to the side. The drying cum on their palms and fingers felt sticky and a bit disgusting but Bill intertwined their fingers anyways. Robbie shifted off of him and onto the bed, but kept their hands grasped together. He pressed a  sloppy kiss against Bill's temple, and Bill leaned into it, savoring the warmth of his lips. 

His mind felt muddled again, inebriated but this time with more than just alcohol. It was a toxic sort of contentment that filled him as he lay there, spent and exhausted but happy. Robbie curled up next to him, and Bill leaned his head against the kid's, eyes closing as he drifted into a rose tinted doze.


End file.
